The present invention relates to cookware that can be used for food preparation and service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wok that features an exchangeable handle, an integral food retention section, and a whistle.
As is well known, a cooking wok is generally in the form of a bowl-like utensil in which foods are rapidly cooked while being stirred. Wok cooking typically entails shaking and/or shifting the food ingredients in the wok during cooking. The basic techniques of wok cooking include stir-frying, deep-frying and steaming. A chef utilizes a handle on the wok to facilitate the wok style of cooking more so than in other styles of cooking.
Traditional woks may include grates or trays arranged around the outer perimeter to drain fried foods, and to maintain food temperature prior to serving. Wok cooking frequently involves cooking several ingredients together in the primary cooking space while segregating other ingredients that have been previously cooked or which are simply being pre-heated. The chef must shift certain foods to the upper sides of the wok to allow fried foods to drain or to slow the cooking of certain foods while cooking other foods or ingredients. In this manner, all ingredients of a dish may be cooked to the appropriate level. This is particularly important in cooking vegetables, which can overcook to be soft instead of firm.
Additionally, a chef must know when certain conditions have been reached when working with a covered wok. Such conditions include boiling and steaming.